Emerald Academy
by blazing cat
Summary: (A/U: human characters )This is my first fic and it will simply be about the characters daily life at Emerald Academy. The first chapter is a character intro since after that I will go straight into the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Ehh.. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**i this is my first fic so I figured I should start out with one of the most popular schemes for fanfics the characters in high school ! Yay ! But I'm glad to say no romance although I will be sure to put the characters in plenty of awkward situations ;) **

**I might need some oc's and if you ask nicely I could give your oc a cameo.**

**Updates might be slow since I have school and clubs etc. ect. Anyhoo hope you enjoy this chapter will just be character intros though. :-D **

Blaze :

Blaze is a 15 year old girl who shares a dorm room with Amy Rose. She may seem mean and snarky at first but once you get to know her is a loyal friend. Blaze's real name is Blair Soleanna but is called Blaze due to her pyrokinesis. She has violet hair down to her shoulders with long bangs that covers one side of her face ,yellow eyes and pale skin. Blaze is usually seen with shadow or silver discussing various bands and anime. Blazes favourite bands are pierce the veil and my chemical romance.

Silver :

Silver is a 15 year old boy who shares a dorm with Sonic. He is usually quite happy but can have mood swings due to him being bipolar but has medication to help him control these mood swings to an extent. Silvers real name is Venice Beate ( A/N During development Silvers name was going to be venice and beate means "one who brings joy" in latin) but is called silver since his hair is a platinum-silvery color. Silver has silver longish hair ,yellow eyes and tanned skin and has telekinesis. Silver is usually seen with Blaze or Sonic talking about TV shows music etc etc. Silvers favourite bands are fall out boy and my chemical romance.

Sonic :

Sonc is a 15 year old boy who shares a dorm with Silver. Sonic is always upbeat and sarcastic but can be serious when he needs to be. Sonic's real name is Ryan Tadita (A/N Ryan is referencing his voice actor Ryan Drummond and tadita means runner in Native American). Sonic has blue spiked up hair ,green eyes and medium tanned skin. Sonic is normally seen teasing Shadow or talking about video games with Silver. His favourite bands are blink 182 and fall out boy.

Amy Rose:

Amy is a 15 year old girl and is the most feminine of the group. She is polite but violent when annoyed and often keeps the group under control. Amy's full name is Amelia Rose. She has a pink bob with bangs that end just below her eyebrows, green eyes and tanned skin. Amy is usually seen flirting with Sonic or discussing various boys with Rouge. Amy's favourite bands are paramore and five seconds of summer.

Rouge :

Rouge is a 15 year old girl who loves jewels and everything expensive. Rouge is chilled and tends to flirt with boys every chance she gets but is very useful for getting gossip. Rouge's full name is Reegan Bade (A/N reegan means one who rules and bade means full moon). Rouge has bleach blonde hair down to her shoulders and a side fringe, blue eyes and tanned skin. Rouge is usually seen flirting with Shadow, gossiping with Amy or chatting about anime with Blaze. Rouge's favourite bands are paramore and sleeping with sirens.

Shadow :

Shadow is a 15 year old boy and hasn't said much since his sister Maria was shot during a robbery and unfortunately died. Shadows real name is Shane Hedia ,his nickname Shadow was chosen since he never really says anything he just follows the group like a shadow. He is quiet but extremely smart and a big fan of various screamo bands. Shadow has black hair with red streaks through it that's spiked up like Sonic's, red eyes and tanned skin. Shadow is usually seen sharing headphones with Blaze or talking about various bands with her. His favourite bands are black veil brides ,pierce the veil and taking back Sunday.

**Well, there's the intro I will start the first chapter soon .**

**Please review with some constructive criticism NO FLAMING! And if there are any grammatical errors please point them out so I can edit them .**

**Adios from Blazing Cat xx ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to our dorm

**A/N Hi I hope this didn't take to long to update now its time to start the actual story. Yay! **

Chreisthewolf07**: glad to hear you liked it !;-)**

**Silver potato: i'm glad you found the intro interesting and i love your username:-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Welcome to our dorm!<strong>

**Amy's POV**

I could hear shouting coming from in the living room of our dorm house ,one female voice and two male ,not a good sign. Feeling brave I decided to enter. Chaos ,insanity those were some of the many words that could be used to describe the scene crisp packets and plates were scattered throughout the room and Sonic, Silver and blaze were on the Xbox arguing over some video game ,shadow lay sprawled on the couch and Rouge wasn't there. "What the hell is going on here !?" I demanded stomping over to stand in front of Blaze who then leaned to the left so she could see the screen "Jesus Silver.."she muttered under her breath as he launched a couple of grenades in the game before turning her attention to me " what, this? We'll clean it up later,calm the ham Ames" I sighed at the girls response "fine!" I said flinging my hands in the air.

"I'm going upstairs, where's Rouge?" I questioned expecting her to be in the dorm.

" upstairs she refused to come downstairs until we tidied up" said a raspy voice.

"Silver has a sore throat." Explained Sonic.

"And those threes response was 'you'll be up there for a while then'" shadow added with little expression.

"Sonic! What the hell you little cretin !" Blaze shouted after Sonic shot her.

"Who are you calling a cretin you arsonist?"

"Ooh I just found a crate full of grenades!"

And they were ignoring me again I walked into Rouges room to announce my return since I was away to visit my parents for a week . "Thank god you back its been madness ,the living room is disgusting!"

"I know. I'm surprised Blaze didn't even try to clean up."

"She's been ill"

"Oh tha-"

_so what if I was just a painter,_

_Painting houses on the rich blue coast. _

_would you ever had try to leave me_

_"Aw for-Blaze! Shadow! Turn it down!" Shouted Rouge as a song started blaring through the halls of the dorm._

"Why ?" Shadow enquired.

"I can't hear myself think that's why!"

"Then how come you can hear me!" Shadow was one of the best members of the debate team very few people have won an argument with him.

"Fine ,fine I'll turn it down.." Shadow muttered after Rouge gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks hun" said Rouge as she exited her room with me in tow.

"Impeccable timing ladies ."said silver as he sat back in the couch the living room had been cleaned.

"That's better ". Said Rouge sitting on the couch so she was between me and was on the phone and Shadow and Blaze were choosing a CD to put in our HiFi." This one." Said Blaze holding up a CD box "Yeah, perfect" Shadow replied putting the CD in." What album?" I decided to ask ."selfish machines"Blaze answered me. I sighed "Pierce the veil, yay" I muttered preferred pop punk bands not the bands those two listen to.

Your my favourite explosion

A violin with no ends plays symphony's with no words 

a drowning boy with no voice prays...

I soon tuned out the album and after the second song ended Sonic got off the phone looking rather pale "what's wrong?" Said Silver .

"Bad news man.." Sonic sounded unusually solemn "Sonia's gonna visit."

"Oh shi-! When" silver asked eyes wide everyone knew Sonia had a massive crush on Silver and was almost classed as a stalker.

"Now."

"Oh silvyyy!" An almost impossibly high pitched voice called.

"Oh dear.." said Blaze now sitting at a glass coffee table reading a magazine.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and never return " whispered Silver as he tiptoed towards the door but that's when he was tackled by a magenta blur.

"Da fu-! Oof!"

* * *

><p>AN Well there you go are you happy? I'm happy to his is going pretty well since I'm not planning this at all. All the little snippets of songs and "selfish machines" belong to pierce the veil.

Just a reminder if you ask nicely you OC could get a cameo so feel free to pm me or ask in a review

Adios from Blazing Cat


End file.
